Ghost Hunt - Asylum Mishap
by PureBlackBloodGoddess
Summary: A ghost in a creepy old asylum, a strange man and a ghost only Mai can see. What could go wrong, and Mai and Naru have a really...intimate encounter. Ohh la LA. Madoka and Lin have a surprise for everyone, what could it be? Read to find out, enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapter 1**_

It started off as a boring... Very boring day in the SPR office. Mai was currently sleeping at her desk as Naru stormed out of his office, clearly upset that it had been sixteen minutes since he called for Mai, to get him tea. As soon as he got to the main part of SPR he notice her sleeping soundlessly at her desk. His irritated expression soon turned in to a small smile as he stared at the adorable assistant of his, the girl he fell for and wanted even if he wouldn't admit it. Naru soon snapped back to reality and walked to the girl's sleeping form. He picked up the huge book that was on her desk and slammed it against her desk, making her squeak and jump out of her seat, looking at him a little scared of what he would do catching her sleeping on the job. Naru just smirked at her and leaned over her desk until his face was inches from hers, Mai's face brightening to a red, he was satisfied with her reaction and in a somewhat seductive voice said "Now that you're listening, Mai go make tea we have a client coming in a few minutes." And with that Mai managed a nod of her head and speed-walked to the kitchenette. Six minutes later Mai walked out with a tea tray in hand, placing the cups in their respective spots, one in front of her boss and the client that showed up seconds ago. Lin was sitting on the left of their demon king... I mean boss. Naru picked up the tea trying to maintain his blush from spreading over his cheeks. (Damn why does she has to be so cute and innocent) he thought as he signalled for the client to tell them his paranormal problems. The first thing Mai noticed about the man was how he kept stuttering as he tried to explain while he wiped the sweat off of his forehead. "So as you can see Mr. shibuya, I really need your help, please, everyone that visits gets ...'attacked'." the client begged dropping to his knees and bowing down to the floor, Mai felt so bad for him and looked at Naru, who was looking at her. He sighed while looking away from her and told the sobbing man "I will need three rooms, one for base and two for the men and women in my team." The man jumped to his feet with a look of joy and hope on his face, he grabbed Naru's hand shaking it quickly before turning to Mai, hugging her and then walking out of the office while saying good-bye, leaving Lin, Mai and a pissed off Naru in his dust. Mai looked at Naru about to say thank you for taking the case until he cut her off by saying "Mai, call the team and inform them we have a case." And with that he walked off to his office leaving Mai to call everyone... She didn't really mind as long as she didn't have to call... Masako.


	2. Chapter 2

After she called everyone she decided to let Naru know that everyone except Masako and Yasu could accompany them to the case. She knocked on his door lightly but, loud enough for him to hear. After, no response she opened the door just enough to peek her head in. There, on the couch next to the bookshelf with a book in his hands, lay her handsome boss, the guy she fell for even though she wouldn't admit it to anyone. She looked for a notebook and pen to write him a note to state who was coming or not, placing the note on his desk. She turned around and quietly walked over towards him. She lightly picked up the book, marking the page he was on and placed it on the coffee table. Before, she left the office she brushed a small strand of hair away from his face. She absolutely loved him. She walked towards the door to his office closing it behind her quietly, and began to head home and pack for the case.

~The next day~

Mai woke up to an annoying beeping sound. She groaned before stopping the sound and looking at the time. She sprang out of bed rushing to take a shower, get dressed and make a quick breakfast before rushing out the door with her suitcase. (Oh my gosh I can't believe I'm late again) she mentally yelled to herself as she sprinted down the road towards her impeccable doom. As soon as she got to her destination, she was bombarded with hugs from Monk, Ayako, John and everyone else. ~besides our favorite little narcissist and Lin~. After, all the 'hellos' Naru got irritated and stated "now that you're here ten minutes late could we get on the road...now maybe"! Mai groaned and began to head for the van along with Naru and Lin behind her. During the trip there Mai began to dose off and eventually she fell in to a deep sleep, her head resting on Naru's shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

[~]~[~]~[~]~Mai's dream~[~]~[~]~[~]

She woke up in the dark void with bright blue orbs floating around. She spun around trying to find Gene while calling out to him. After, the sixth time calling him he appeared with a smile on his face as he brought her in for a hug. " Hello Mai, how are you" he greeted and he released her from the hug. "I'm good Gene, why am I here?" She asked as she took in the scenery the formed. "Just watch" he stated and in an instant Mai was in a body that was not hers. The girl was around her age and very gentle. She was inside a asylum like the one she was supposed to go to, in the case they had received. She began to walk around and could hear faint talking in the distance, curious, she headed towards the voices and instantly recognized it. (Naru, Masako?) She thought as she hid behind a tree, looking on in to a small clearing in the middle of the forest in the back of the asylum. "Nick when are you gonna tell Melisa, you're leaving her for me." The young girl asked, impatiently. "Soon, Marie, soon you just have to wait a few more days, or so." Nick stated, while he wrapped his arms around the girl she now knew as Marie. What made it hurt worse for Mai was that Marie and Nick looked like Masako and Naru, the guy she fell for. She knew they were talking about the girl she was playing as while she was astral projecting. She was at the verge of tears when she saw the Naru look alike leaning in to the Masako look alike, and had tears streaming down her face when she saw them kissing passionately. She took a step back to get away from them when she stepped on a twig. The two stopped what they were doing to look at her. They both had a look of shock and disbelief, while Mai/Melisa had a hurt expression on her face, she turned to run away while, Nick and Marie went after her. They didn't want her to figure out this way, yes they fell in love with each other but they were also Melisa's friends. When they got to the road that was in front of the asylum Nick and Marie began to call out to their friend. "Melisa please wait, we didn't want you to figure out this way!" Marie yelled, worry lacing her voice. Melisa/Mai never saw the car coming. The next thing she knew, she felt pain rush through her body and everything went black around her, she could hear faint yelling before everything went dark. The only thing running through her mind was her friend and boyfriend kissing and her yelling at him to leave her alone.

[~]~[~]~[~]~End of Dream~[~]~[~]~[~]

She woke up as Naru was about to tell her they were at their destination. Mai jumped out of the van, tears streaming down her face as she stormed past Naru and everyone else. "Mai what are you doing?" Naru asked, irritation lacing his voice as he called after his assistant. Mai turned around to face Naru and stated "Leave me alone you asshole, stay away from me!" You could hear the venom in her voice, she turned around to continue and walk away. After, a few seconds of walking a hand grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn around.

**What will happen next? read and find out. Please R&amp;R**


	4. Chapter 4

"Mai what the hell are you talking about!" Naru questioned her with venom in his own voice. "I said leave me alone Naru." Mai replied, tears falling down her face. She couldn't get rid of the image plaguing her mind. (I know it wasn't the real Naru and Masako, but... But it still hurts) Mai thought. "Mai what did I do!" Naru asked, his voice getting louder. "Do you know what's going on?" John questioned, very confused. "I...I really don't know." Ayako stated the same confusion level as John and the others. "They're like a married couple." Madoka stated nonchalantly, not affected by the argument at all. "Mai I won't ask again what did I do!" Naru demanded, while still holding Mai's wrist. Mai looked down droplets of tears falling down on the ground. "Mai tell me now!" He demanded again impatiently waiting for the answer. "You wanna know what you did Naru, you broke my heart, and you only care about your damn self!" With that said she pulled away from him and went in to the asylum. Naru was beyond shock and he let it show on his face. He didn't care about his mask anymore, he let it fall, and the expression on his faced matched all the other teammates. "What just happened?" Monk asked even more confused than before. "Yeah and what did Naru do?" John asked.

•••••••••••In One Of The Asylum Rooms•••••••••••

Evil laughter filled the room. "So much anger in that girl, I must claim her as one of mine to add to the collection." The sinister creature grinned while turning to look at the skeletons in the closet and the skulls on a shelf. "Yes, yes she will be mine! But first lets unleash that power, unleash it and destroy them all!" The vile creature laughed as it disappeared. The souls of all the women the creature killed cry from inside a locked room. They were completely trapped, no way to get out.

**Cliff Hanger! Dun dun duhhhh! Anyways what's gonna happen next. Read and find out of course. XD also, review please, always makes me smile to know that you guys love my stories so far. :)**

**PureBloodGoddess out. XDseeya next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

After base was set up everything was very quiet, you could even hear a pin hit the floor it was that quiet. "Ayako go find Mai? She should be in the room where the girls would sleep." Naru asked after what seemed to be years. "Okay." She whispered as, she got up and slowly walked out of the door, down the corridor.

~~~~~~~~~~With Mai~~~~~~~~~~

She walked down the hallway, thinking about what had happened half an hour ago. Every time she did, she would get furious at Naru and Masako, then she would become hysterical, tears streaming down her face. (God what is happening to me?) She asked herself, mentally. Evil laughter surrounded her, she froze in her spot. "W-Whose there?" She asked, stuttering. "Your such a beautiful specimen, I would love to look at your insides, to rip them out!" The demented creature stated as started to laugh even more them before. "Wh-Why would you want to do that, I-I'm not that interesting!?" Mai squeaked as she tried to walk away backwards. She tripped and landed on her butt. She tried to get up but, the creature pinned her on the floor. Dark mist surrounded her and then she was gone, vanished in thin air.

~~~~~~~~~~With Ayako~~~~~~~~~~

She walked in to the room the girls were supposed to sleep in but, didn't see Mai. "Mai, are you in here?!" Ayako asked as she walked around the room. She began to worry as she found out that Mai had yet to bring in her things. (She was supposedly bringing her things in here, where is she?) She thought as she began to walk back to the base at a fast paste. While she was walking back she saw something shining on the floor. She walked to the object and noticed it was Mai's charm bracelet that she had gotten her last Christmas. Ayako ran back to base, extremely worried about Mai. Ayako bursted through the door out of breath, everyone staring at her, confused. "Ayako what's wrong!?" Monk asked, concern in his voice. "M-Mai is-is missing!" She stated trying to regain her breath. "What!" Everyone questioned "How do you know she went missing?" Naru questioned a little skeptical. "This." Ayako stated nonchalantly as she held up the bracelet. "And...this gives us proof how?" Naru replied, trying to keep the sinking feeling from bothering him. Evil laughter filled the room as, the lights flickered on and off. "You are smart priestess, your little Mai has gone missing!" The creature laughed "and I intend on taking her over, adding her to the collection!" "What did you do to her?" Naru growled, his eyes flashing, looking like he was about to send this creature to hell. "Let the game begin, try and find her before I take over her body!" The creature laughed, leaving as the lights stopped flickering.


	6. Chapter 6

Mai woke up on a dark room "where am I" she asked no one in particular. A cold chill ran down her spine as a dark shadow took form in the corner. "Your in the room with all your fears, darkest secrets and all" the creature that kidnapped her, said with an insane laugh. "W-What do you mean my fears" she asked trying not to stutter. "You will find out soon enough my dear and after you do, I can look at your insides with that fearful look on your face" the creature laughed sinisterly as it disappeared in to the darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~With SPR~~~~~~~~~~

"Naru what are we gonna do, if we don't find Mai we might...we might" Madoka stated tears going down her face, while Lin tried to sooth her. "Don't underestimate this thing, it seems it likes games so, it will keep Mai alive" Naru stated, not effected by this, well at least not showing that he is. "Your heartless!" Ayako yelled at him finally breaking down. Monk pulled Ayako in to his arms as she cried "Naru you better find her or your going to suffer" Madoka halfheartedly threatened as the tears stopped flowing down her face. Naru turned around to face the monitors (God where are you Mai... Please please come back to me) he thought as he looked over every camera. After a few minutes of looking on the screens, letters started to write themselves on the cameras, in red. "Lin!" Naru called over to the silent man sitting on the couch. "What is it Naru?" He asked as he stood behind Naru. "Look" "what...the hell is that?" Lin asked as he stared at the red lettering. "Our first hint" Naru stated sitting up to read it more clearly. "Well don't just sit there, read it" Ayako commented clearly running out of patients.

(A/N the poem was not written by me, all credit goes to Sandy.)

"I sit alone

in this cold dark room

no windows

no doors

icy cold air

I sit alone

in this cold dark room

I live alone

in this cold dark room

no family

no friends

no life to share

I live alone

in this cold dark room

I stay alone

in this cold dark room

no voices

no sounds

no one does care

I stay alone

in this cold dark room

I sit alone

in this cold dark room

no way out

no way in

but i don't care

I sit alone

in this cold dark room

I live alone

in this cold dark room

in my mind

in my world

I don't want to share

I stay alone

in this cold dark room

I stay alone

in this cold dark room

because

it's easier that way"

"Well that was blunt, all we have to do is look through the rooms" Ayako stated nonchalantly. "Not necessarily, she could be anywhere, a shed, other house near by, anywhere" Naru countered. "Well we at least could look Naru" Ayako yelled at him. (Damn brat)

~~~~~~~~~~With Mai~~~~~~~~~~

Mai walked around the room trying to find a light switch, door, window, something. She skimmed her hand over something and flipped it up. The lights flickered on as she looked around. An ear piercing scream fill the room as she was surrounded by many skeletons and rotting bodies. (Someone help me!) She thought as she slid to the floor, crying.


	7. Chapter 7

"Naru we have to find Mai, you know she's a ghost magnet!" Ayako yelled after looking for an hour. "I know" he said monotonously but in his mind was panic, (where are you Mai, I'm sorry I didn't think you would get captured this soon) he thought. Madoka bursted through the door and in a sing song voice "I have information!" "How can you be so happy when Mai is missing?!" John asked, shocked. "Eh I know Naru loves her enough to save her...haven't you guys noticed" she stated, nonchalantly. Naru cleared his throat and stated in a cold voice "I have no such feelings for an incompetent girl like her." "Naru didn't I teach you any manners, we all know you like her!" Madoka shouted. "No, no I don't" he respond, getting really annoyed. "Fine, you don't like her, you hate her!" Evil laughter filled the room as the room darkened. "So, you hate the girl" the demon snickered, "so, you wouldn't mind it if I make her as my own" "what the hell do you mean?" Naru growled. The creature sinisterly laughed, "I mean turn her to the dark side, kill and take her soul for my collection of ultimate power!" "Huh!?" Everyone questioned. "FOOLS! Have you not seen how powerful that girl is" the creature yells "nevermind that it's to late now" with that the creature disappears.

With Mai

She looked around trying to find some kind of step stool to get up towards the window. She dragged a crate underneath the window and climbed up. (Outside) she thought "maybe I could push open the window" she said to herself *snap* she twirled around to see what was behind her and that's when she screamed.

With SPR

"What was that!?" Ayako asked. "It sounded like Mai" Naru stated running out the door, SPR following behind him. Another ear piercing scream echoed through out the asylum. When Naru stopped right in front of the basement door Ayako yelled "I knew we should have looked here, Naru!" "Watch out" Lin spoke, kicking down the door.

To be continued...


	8. Chapter 8

Naru growled "Mai don't test me, I'll be rough if you continue like this" he said as Mai seductively said "punish me Naru" while her hands traveled down to his belt. He felt his pants get tighter as he placed his hands on her thighs.

With Lin and Madoka

Lin opened the door, closing it behind him. "You needed me, love?" He asked as she placed her book down. "No, why?" She questioned getting up "wait did you leave Mai all alone!?" She questioned, panic in her voice. "No don't worry Naru is with her, they'll be fine" she grinned "well while you're here we could-" she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck "always unwind" Lin smirked, walking towards the bed "with pleasure" he said picking her up, placing her on the bed.

With Naru and Mai

Naru picked Mai up, swiping paper and folders of the table as he placed her on to of it. He notice she was wearing a front clasp bra and smirked. His traveled down to her skirt. He pulled it down off of her, and, stared at her. She was wearing matching, black lace undergarments.

To be continued...


	9. Chapter 9

Naru growled "Mai don't test me, I'll be rough if you continue like this" he said as Mai seductively said "punish me Naru" while her hands traveled down to his belt. He felt his pants get tighter as he placed his hands on her thighs.

With Lin and Madoka

Lin opened the door, closing it behind him. "You needed me, love?" He asked as she placed her book down. "No, why?" She questioned getting up "wait did you leave Mai all alone!?" She questioned, panic in her voice. "No don't worry Naru is with her, they'll be fine" she grinned "well while you're here we could-" she walked towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck "always unwind" Lin smirked, walking towards the bed "with pleasure" he said picking her up, placing her on the bed.

With Naru and Mai

Naru picked Mai up, swiping paper and folders of the table as he placed her on to of it. He notice she was wearing a front clasp bra and smirked. His traveled down to her skirt. He pulled it down off of her, and, stared at her. She was wearing matching, black lace undergarments.

To be continued...


	10. Chapter 10

"Naru" Mai squeaked out as his hands roamed her body. He began to trail kisses up her legs when he was getting closer to her womanhood he skipped passed it causing her to groan in disappointment. "Naru please" she said grabbing his hair. Naru smirked running his hand over the area. She moaned loudly as she pushed his face closer to the area. "Impatient are we?" He stated more then questioned. Naru stood up, leaning over her and pulled off her underwear. She squeak as he threw her legs over his shoulders. "Naru" she moaned again getting even more turned on. "I'd brace myself if I were you" he warned her as she felt his hit breath down below. She moaned loudly grabbing on to the edge of the take while using the other to push his face even more closer. "UGH...NARU!" She yelled loudly as he continued. With a couple more licks her pulled back and replaced his tongue with two of his fingers. Mai's back arched as she screamed his name. "Every time you moan and scream my name, you turn me on more and more." He said as Mai experienced her first orgasm. When she came back to reality, she sat up pulling Naru closer to her. "Naru take me to your room" she suggested, seductively.


	11. Chapter 11

Naru and Mai slammed open the door while they were making out. Mai pulled back to get air as Naru picked her up wrapping her legs around his waist. He trailed kisses down her neck as he laid her on the bed. "Dear god Mai, I love you" Naru said exasperated. Mai smiled and gently but passionately kissed him as she took off his shirt. "Naru show me how much you love me?" She asked as her hands glided across his chest, down to his belt. He rolled over to where she was on top, deciding to be frisky "Strip me then Mai and I'll show you a lot" he said, gripping her waist. Mai squeaked as Naru pushed her down on to his member harder. "I'm waiting" he smirked up at her as pure lust glazed in her eyes. "Aren't you a little dirty" she said, unbuckling his belt and pants. His face took on a mischievous grin as he pushed her back, going on to his knees. "Your about to find out" he said grabbing her hands and making her pull his pants and boxers down. Mai's mouth dropped as she stared at his friend. "I wouldn't keep your mouth open like that Mai-" he smirked, devilishly "unless you want me to put something in there" he finished as Mai closed her mouth only to open it again saying "how the hell is that going to fit inside me?!" Her face turned bright red as he stated, while, pulling her towards him "I said I was going to be rough didn't I" she squeaked as he pulled her on to his lap.


	12. Chapter 12

"Naru, please be... Please be gentle" Mai stuttered, looking down. He pulled her close to his chest and whispered in her ear "this will hurt just for a bit, okay?" She nodded her head as he pushed her down. She cried out as tears streamed down her face, Naru kissed away her tears as he whispered sweet nothing to her. Not long after the pain dulled down and "y-you can move n-now" she stated as he waited a little longer. After a minute he began to move at slow, even pace as Mai leaned her head on his shoulder, moaning gently. "Naru, faster" she moaned out as she placed her hands on his shoulders. Naru gripped her thighs tighter as he quickened his pace. Mail felt close to going over the edge when Naru began kissing her neck, "scream for me Mai" he groaned in the crook of her neck as she moaned loudly. Mai's nails dug in to his skin as she felt pressure in her lower stomach. Naru quickened his speed as Mai was, at this point, moaning constantly. A few more thrust sent Mai over the edge "NARU!" She screamed as Naru came. They were both breathing fast as Naru pulled out and laid her next to him. He covered then both up as he kissed her head. "I love you, Mai" "I live you too, Naru" with that said they drifted off in to a deep sleep.

With Lin and Madoka

They walked in to the camera room to see paper and folders on the floor, "what the help happened here" Madoka asked looking around. She looked down by her feet, "Lin why is there a pair of black lace underwear on the floor and where is Mai and Naru?" She questioned walking to the monitors. "Let's find out" he stated rewinding the tapes. After an hour of seeing what happened the only thing Lin could say was "oh" as Madoka had a creepy grin on her face "1 I knew this was gonna happen, 2 this is gonna be fun teasing them" Lin looked at her like she was crazy.

With Naru and Mai

May snuggled close to Naru, while, in the corner of the room a dark figure formed. "Hello my precious daughter, soon you'll be mine again" with that it disappeared in to mist.


	13. Author's Note

Please read, don't skip?! Author's Note: Hey guys I'm happy that you've been enjoying my stories so far. You guys have no idea how much you make me happy. Thank you so, much for everything. Please comment, vote, and, follow. I love you guys. With love; PureBloodGoddess2001 


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 ~ Morning Love

Mai felt the warm sunlight on her skin and... something soft, warm and moving. Mai opened her eyes only to see Naru tracing circles on her side. "Morning love" he whispered softly as Mai smiled gently. "Hi there" she said with a small giggle. Naru smiled back as he pulled her to his chest. "You know what..." "What?" she asked, "I'm truely in love with you, Mai" he said as he kissed her gently but passionately. He rolled over so he was on top of her as he pulled back from the kiss. Naru smirked. "W-What?" she asked skeptically. "nothing" he said as he began to kiss her again. There was a knock on the door and Mai and Naru rushed to get up. "One second!" Mai called as she wrapped a robe around her and pushed Naru in to the closet. "Really" Naru said as Mai shushed him. She opened the door and was greeted by Ayako, Masako and Madoka. "H-Hey guys" she said a little timidly. "Hey whatcha up to, we heard you talking to someone." "Uh... No, no I wasn't talking to anyone, just my... myself." "O...kay" Ayako said as she walked in to the room. "Well Mai we are going shopping today to get your mind off of what happened the last two days." "No it's okay, seriously you don't have to do this." Mai said as she backed up. "Well we can't go shopping with you like that" Ayako said as she pulled Mai's robe off of her with ease.

With Naru

Naru was listening to the entire coversation as he tried not laughing at Mai. He perked up when he heard Ayako say that she couldn't go shopping dressed like that, so, he opened the closet door just a crack. Naru's hand instantly shot up to his nose as he saw Ayako trying to dress Mai as she faught back. Ayako and Mai ended up falling to the floor as Ayako finally got Mai in to red lace underwear with a black bow. "There, hey Masako do you think Naru would like these on Mai?" She asked. "Yes I do" she responded as Mai was dumbstruck. "H-How would you know if Naru would like these on me or not!?" She yelled, her cheeks bright firetruck red.

At that moment Naru fell out of the closet, his hand still holding his nose, face a faint red. Masako and Ayako looked between the two. Masako broke down in laughter as Ayako had a knowing look and a grin on her face. "Oh... I see, you two were gonna have some...'fun time', we'll just leave you two then" Ayako said as she threw the matching bra at Mai and dragged Masako and Madoka out the door.

Normal View

Mai held the bra to her chest as the two teenagers sat there in awkward silence. They stared at each other, both very red in the face. Naru was the first to compose himself as he said, "so Mai, are we gonna do what they think we were gonna do?" Mai stared at him shocked.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- Dreams of the Past

Mai threw the bra at Naru while she stood up. "Perv" she said as she started to get dressed. "So that's a no" he said staring at the piece of lingerie in his hand then looking at her with a kitten look. "Yes...for now" she said which gave Naru a strand of hope.

10 minutes later

Naru and Mai walked down the stairs, hand in hand as they headed to the dining hall. They were walking down the hallway when Mai started to feel dizzy. "Mai are you okay?" Naru asked as she leaned against the wall "yeah just... a... a... little" she didn't get to finish her sentence, Mai fell into the darkness. Naru ran to catch her as he shouted her name.

():():() Mai's Dream World ():():()

Mai looked around trying to find Gene. "Gene where are you?!" She yelled as she spun around. The scene appeared in front of her. Her old home. "That's why that place seemed familiar" Mai whispered to herself. "Guess I'm doing this alone" Mai walked silently through the halls, when she heard an infant crying. She crept down the hallway and peeked through a doorway. Three in the room was a baby being rocked in a cradle. Mai didn't see anything wrong except no one was, there rocking the child. The room became extremely cold and Mao 's first instinct was to run. Mai refused to run though instead she walked even more into the room, going closer and closer to the cradle. Inside there was a small little girl with light brown hair, big dark brown eyes and skin as white as snow. Mai's eyes traveled down to the blanket where she saw the name "Mai, no...this...this can't be me...can it really?" She stuttered as the child's forehead started to glow a bright purple, in the shape of a crescent moon.

The scene changed around her into a beautiful valley with flowers of various colors, bright green trees, the house and the child except she was now five or six. She was laughing and running around with a little boy. He had black hair as dark as night and bright, bright blue eyes like the sky and was in black. Everything, his shirt, pants and shoes. "Naru"


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16 - I Promise

Mai watched as the two kids played. (I can't believe I knew Naru as a... a kid) Mai thought, falling to her knees. "Mai sweety, time for lunch, you too Oliver" Mai's mother yelled. "Really again" Mai complained as the scene changed to her bedroom. There lying on her bed was little Naru and Mai.

"Naru do you like me?"

"Mai I told you to not call me that"

"But you are a know it all, and, you didn't answer my question"

Naru's face turned a faint shade of pink.

"Yeah... I do like you Mai"

"Do you wanna be together?"

"What do you mean Mai?"

"Like forever, just you and me"

"Maybe... Yeah someday"

"Promise?" Little Mai asked holding her pinky out.

"Promise" Naru said, then kissing her on the cheek.

"Night Mai"

"Night Naru... I love you" Mai said yawning, falling asleep next Naru.

()_()_()_() END OF DREAM ()_()_()_()

"Mai are you okay?" Naru asked, helping her sit up. "Yeah" she replied taking the cold washcloth off her forehead. "Was it about our case?" Masako asked, worried about her friend. "My past" Mai stated, as the lights started to flicked. The door flew open, creating a huge bang against the wall, everyone took a fighting stance until Mai jumped up with shock and glee.

Cliff hanger! I know I'm horrible.

Anyways comment if you want me to continue. Who is this mystery character. Find out next time.

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHNNNNN!


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 - Mystery Man

Recap

"Was it about our case?" Masako asked, worried about her friend. "My past" Mai stated, as the lights started to flicker. The door flew open, creating a huge bang against the wall, everyone took a fighting stance until Mai jumped up with shock and glee.

Story

"Gene!" Mai yelled, excitedly, as everyone stood, non-moving and shocked, there stood a boy midnight black hair and beautiful ocean blue eyes, he looked exactly like Naru except, he had a soft smile on his lips and wore a grey t-shirt with blue jeans. "Gene" Naru whispered as he looked down. "Everyone can you step outside for a couple of minutes" Naru stated. Mai noticed his voice crack a little but didn't say anything "Mai you can stay" with that said everyone left the room. The three of them stood there in silence for a minute before Naru walked over to Gene. Gene smiled, sadly, at his little, twin brother. Naru finally looked up as his eyes glazed over with fresh tears. Mai stood back, letting the Naru reunite with his brother after years of believing he was dead. Gene pulled Naru into a hug as he cried silently with his brother. "I've missed you so much Oliver," he said as he smiled. "Never leave again" Naru whispered as he pulled away only to be hugged by Mai, he looked at the girl, and noticed that she had a tear going down her cheek as she said, "surprise". In what seemed forever Gene finally saw his brother cry and smile for the first time in forever. "Welcome home Gene," he said with a genuine smile.

(A/N) I know it's short don't hate me...


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - Conflicts**

RECAP  
In what seemed forever Gene finally saw his brother cry and smile for the first time in forever. "Welcome home Gene," he said with a genuine smile.

STORY  
"So now that we got the mushy feelings, that Mai would normally have out of the way, how about we solve this case" Gene spoke to his brother "What it's that supposed to mean!?" Mai yelled at him as Naru smiled at her. "Nothing," Naru said this time as he walked towards the door, opening it. Everyone fell into the doorway as they started up at Naru, except for Lin. Gene turned to Mai, "by the way I know who the ghost is" he stated matter of factly. "What, who" Mai and Naru turned to him as everyone questioned him. "I thought Mai would know who it is, especially since the spirit was in the room when Naru and Mai had sex" In an instant Mai and Naru's faces turned as red as a cherry. "W...WHAT HOW...HOW DO YOU KNOW WE..." Mai couldn't even finish her sentence as she heard Ayako and Monk try to hold their laughter. "Mai are you forgetting I have the ability to go into you mind along with astral projecting, I was gonna go to you to tell you I was coming to meet everyone and reunite with Oliver...but..." "but what" Mai gritted out. "I sort of, maybe, possibly saw you and Oliver having some fun, along with the dark figure in the corner." He stated, feeling a little scared about the death glare he was receiving, while this was happening Yasu was teasing Naru and congratulating him about getting 'laid' as he stated. Gene kept talking to the team about random things. Naru looked over at Mai to notice her eyes looked...empty, he walked over to her. As soon as he got to her, she collapsed, Naru catching her before she fell.

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
{WARNING}{ major plot twist that might have some of you scream at me I don't know, but all I know is most of you are gonna enjoy the plot twist... maybe... I'm 99.99% sure you will. }

MAI'S DREAM

Dark mist surrounded her as she sat up "where am I?" Mai stood up. It was complete darkness. A shiver went down her spine, she walked for a long time, until she came across a tombstone...many tombstones...three to be exact. She read the first one;

(I don't know the actual names so no yelling in the comments)

R.I.P  
Yuri Taniyama  
1696 - 2005

The next one read

R.I.P  
Kanato Taniyama  
1695 - 2004

She walked along to the third tombstone that is when she froze

R.I.P  
Mai Taniyama  
1731 - Unknown

"What how can I be dead, why so long ago. This has to be a joke" Mai said as she laughed to herself "please be a joke" she thought. Creepy laughter fluttered around her causing her to turn away from the tombs, then to the left and right. "Whose there!" She yelled. "My darling, sweet daughter" "Who are you!" Mai yelled. "You don't recognize your own mother" the being questioned with a faked hurt tone in its voice. "S...Show yourself" she questioned, trying hard not to show her fear. Mai felt a hand ghost over her face and cold breath down her neck. "Are you scared Mai" she spun around quickly but, nothing was there. "NO!" "Your heart quickened sweetie, we can hear the adrenaline rush through you" "Mai why did you kill us?!" In an instant her parents stood in front of her "Daddy" Mai's voice cracked as she fell to her knees. "Why did you kill us" they both chanted at the same time. Tears streamed down Mai's face as she shook her head. "I didn't" she continued to say quietly, but the two spirits kept pushing her. They repeated those five words over and over again. "Please stop"

WITH EVERYONE ELSE

Everyone sat impatiently waiting for Mai to wake up, "god how long is this gonna take" Monk yelled. He put his face in his hands and sighed. Naru sat in his chair, his eyes closed and concentrating. "Naru what are you doing?" Madoka questioned, sadness lacing her voice. Gene shook his head at her while making the shushing motion with his finger.

WITH NARU'S THOUGHTS

"Come on Mai, let me into your mind, why do you have so many barriers" finally he was in her subconscious but, he couldn't see anything. "Mai where are you?" "Naru...you can't save me I'm sorry" as soon as he heard Mai say those dreadful words, he felt a sharp pain in his head.

WITH EVERYONE

Naru fell to the floor holding his head, a pained expression on his face. "NARU!" Everyone yelled as Gene knelt next him "Are you okay?" He questioned his brother, "she...she pushed me away" gene sighed.

WITH MAI AND HER DREAM

"Shut up, Shut up!" Mai yelled as the fire started to surround her, "I didn't kill you, JUST SHUT UP!" Gone. They were gone, the figures taunting her were nowhere to be seen, in their place was ashes. Mai started to sob while "mom, daddy, I'm sorry come back please I didn't mean to, I killed you guys, I'm sorry"

WITH EVERYONE

Everyone stared at Mai, she was mumbling in her sleep, sweat covering her body. "Shut up" she whispered in her sleep, as soon a she said that fire surrounded her body, then it was gone just like that. Mai bolted up, panting heavily. Naru sped-walked up to her, then sitting next to her. She spun around and grabbed onto his shirt as she cried. "What happened, Mai" he didn't care if everyone saw their public display of affection or him actually showing emotions, the girl he loved was a sobbing mess. When she finally took a breath "I'm sorry, so sorry, mom, daddy I didn't mean it" then she was back in tears. Naru pulled her even closer to him, stroking her hair to calm her down. "It's okay you don't have to talk right now, let it all out" Naru whispered, softly to her.


End file.
